


The Perfect Gift

by Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cute, Cutesy, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link's birthday is tomorrow and Prince Sidon is having trouble thinking up the perfect gift. Maybe someone can help him out?





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it! A big thanks to my friends for helping me think up the idea!

Only one day left.

One more day to find the perfect birthday present for Link. Sidon gazed out at the sunny afternoon sky, hoping that some idea would magically float into existence in front of him. Of course nothing manifested itself into the warm air and the prince gave a deep sigh of resignation. Just what in the world was he going to get for Link?

Sidon had no idea what hylians liked for presents. A gift for a zora was always simple, a lovely pearl, some delicious sashimi, or even a particularly beautiful gem. None of those seemed to be the right fit for Link no matter how many different things Sidon thought of. Poetry? Sidon wasn't the best at that. A fishing rod? Link seemed to have an easy enough time catching fish on his own. A new sword? There was no need when Link had that Master Sword. There had to be someone at the Domain who knew what the perfect gift would be.

Wait just a moment. Why not just go ask a hylian what they liked? Surely that would be more helpful than fretting over and over again. The best place to check first would be the inn at Zora's Domain. It wasn't too uncommon to find hylians spending a day or two there. Sidon quickly made his way down to the inn, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Luckily for the prince there was indeed a hylian staying at the inn. A young man was sitting in one of the chairs engrossed in a book. Sidon walked over and politely cleared his throat. “Terribly sorry to bother you, friend.” the prince began “But I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I'm having.” The man set his book aside and smiled at the zora prince. “Of course. How can I be of service?”

“Well, you see, there is a hylian friend of mine who has a birthday coming up soon. And I was wondering what you think a good gift would be to give-”

“Bananas.”

Sidon was taken aback by the sudden interruption. “E-excuse me?”

“Bananas.” the young man repeated “Bananas are the best gift you could give someone.”

Bananas? Really? Sidon didn't think the fruit was so popular among hylians. Sidon smiled amiably at the young hylian. “Well thank you very much for your help.” With a nod the man returned to his book. Alright, bananas. You can work with that, Sidon. Bananas, bananas... How about a cake? He did hear that cakes were used commonly in hylian birthday celebrations. It should be easy enough to find a recipe and the ingredients. He would get started on baking the cake tomorrow.

* * *

Cake baking was not as easy as Sidon thought it was going to be. He pulled a charred mass from the stone oven and dumped it on the table. Getting the temperature just right was much harder than it seemed on paper. Just how do hylians manage to do this every year? “Madness. That's how.” Sidon muttered under his breath as he began to make a new batch of cake mix.

* * *

Finally.

Finally after hours of trial and error, Sidon had made the banana cake for Link. It didn't look like the picture in the recipe but Hylia damn it, the cake looked good to Sidon. A voice snapped him out of his cake admiration. “Excuse me, Your Highness?” Bazz poked his head through the door into the kitchen. It looked like a tornado had ravaged this poor room. Flour, paste, and Hylia knows what else plastered almost every inch of the kitchen. Not to mention the prince himself. “Sorry to interrupt but Link is here to see you.”

Sidon felt his heart fly into his throat. Link was here already?! He had finished just in time. “Thank you, Bazz. I will be out to greet him shortly.” Sidon couldn't help but have a big grin on his face at the thought of Link trying the cake he had worked all morning on. He delicately grabbed the cake off the table as if it would shatter at the slightest provocation.

Link rocked back and forth on his heels idly, waiting for the zora prince to arrive. What was taking him so long? Usually Sidon would appear out of nowhere when Link came around. The champion was excited to tell the prince what adventures he had been on recently. Link smirked. And tell Sidon that it was his birthday. Maybe.

“Link!” the hero spun around at the sound of his name and saw that Sidon was walking towards him and...he was holding something? The zora prince beamed down at Link. “Happy birthday, Link! I hope you like it!” Sidon knew that it was his birthday? But how? Somebody must have let it slip before Link had a chance to do anything.

Link didn't care. Sidon had made a cake for him. At least he was fairly certain it was a cake. The item on the plate before him was lopsided, the frosting was melting off the top and he was fairly sure the bottom was black. “Sidon! Thank you so much!” Link smiled radiantly at the thoughtful gift. “I can't believe you made this for me!”

Sidon set the cake down and handed a fork and slice of cake to the champion. “Go on, try it!” The prince was positively giddy with excitement. Link nodded and took a big bite out of the slice. It. Was. Awful. The mix of charr with the dryness was an absolute nightmare. Link choked the piece down and forced a smile onto his face.

“It's delicious!” he wrapped his arms tightly around the waist of the prince and squeezed. “Thank you so much for such a wonderful birthday gift, Sidon!” the large zora returned the hug, scooping the hylian up into his arms.

“I'm so glad that you liked it, Link! Happy birthday!”


End file.
